<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The gentle light of morning by littlewerewolftori13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474010">The gentle light of morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewerewolftori13/pseuds/littlewerewolftori13'>littlewerewolftori13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Soft James T. Kirk, Soft Spock (Star Trek), The crew is nosy, Uhura is hardcore judging Spock, Vulcan Kisses, for good reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewerewolftori13/pseuds/littlewerewolftori13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim doesn't wake up at his normal time to get ready for Alpha shift, Spock tries to wake him up, accidentally making a discovery in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The gentle light of morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still early morning when Spock realized Jim wasn’t up and about, getting ready for Alpha shift.</p>
<p>He paused in his ablutions, turning his head slightly towards the shared door to Jim’s quarters, straining his ears to hear if the man had risen. Hearing nothing, he slowly finished drying his face before listening again. Still nothing, and it was starting to approach the time they would normally take breakfast together in the canteen before their shift started. </p>
<p>Silently, he warred with himself as he stared at his reflection, wondering if he should dare knock on the door between their quarters, or if he should finish getting ready and walk to the outside door to the captain's quarters. Surely that would be the stranger option, it’s just that normally Jim had already opened this door, either welcoming Spock into his space or assuming (correctly) that he had welcome to Spock’s quarters. </p>
<p>With a pinched frown at his reflection, Spock ignored both of those options and went back into his room, finishing getting dressed and beginning the walk to the canteen to get breakfast alone. The moment he sat himself down with his breakfast, however, Uhura slid into the spot next to him. </p>
<p>“Where’s Jim?” He ignored her in favor of taking his first bites of breakfast before indulging her waning patience. </p>
<p>“I believe the Captain to be sleeping past his usual alarm.” He said casually, glancing to see who was listening in. Considering that Doctor Mccoy immediately veered towards his table, he assumed most of the Alpha crew was paying attention. </p>
<p>“You believe, you mean you don’t know?” Uhara got in just before Lenoard sat across from them, leaning in.</p>
<p>“Jim is sleeping in? He never sleeps in. Not even the time he was so blackout drunk he participated in the next mornings' exam, still blackout drunk.” Uhara shot a dirty look across the table, even as a giggle sounded from some nearby crew members.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think to disturb the captain if he wanted to rest for longer. He might’ve had trouble sleeping the night before.” Spock said resolutely, keeping his gaze on his food as he tried to finish it as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>Normally talking like this with his crew, his friends, wasn’t uncomfortable. He hadn’t realized he was setting himself up for such an awkward line of questioning. </p>
<p>“Then make sure to give him this.” The doctor produced a muffin seemingly out of nowhere, sliding it onto Spock’s tray, “He’s a pain in the ass when he’s hungry on shift.” </p>
<p>“Give him..?” Spock stared at the muffin, suddenly distracted from his plan to get to his station as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>“Yeah, give him, are you out of your mind? You weren’t going to check on him before you started work?”</p>
<p>“Well...” </p>
<p>“Ugh,” Uhara butted in. “You’re impossible. Go check on him, he’ll appreciate it, and he won’t be late for a shift if he’s slept through all his alarms. Did you think about how it might look for the captain to be late for his shift?” </p>
<p>Spock nearly began shoving the rest of his food in his mouth in an incredibly undignified manner in an attempt to not have to respond, and instead took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“No, I hadn’t thought of that. I will go check on the Captain and make sure we are ready by the beginning of Alpha shift.” </p>
<p>With that, he finished the last few bites on his plate, nodding his goodbye as he grabbed the muffin and his empty tray, depositing the latter on his way out.</p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>When Spock had gotten back to his quarters, he found himself stuck in front of the linked door between his and Jim’s quarters again. No matter how he tried to stop himself from overthinking the situation and acting logically, he still found himself hesitating. </p>
<p>He knew he was welcome in Jim’s quarters, as he had been told and shown many times by the captain himself, but it was difficult not to doubt his perceptions when he had been made the fool by so many others. Finally, he forced his hand up to knock, realizing his vacillating was cutting into the remaining time Jim had left to get ready. </p>
<p>When there was no response still, he opened the door, stepping through into the unusually dark and quiet expanse of the captain's quarters. <br/>Spock realized he had never been in Jim’s quarters when the man was asleep. Usually, the area was a bright and productive space, a reflection of the man who populated it. However, as Spock moved towards the bed, he walked through a twilight space; the only sounds were his footsteps and the quiet, even breathing coming from the bed. </p>
<p>Jim hadn’t seemed to react at all to Spock’s presence in his quarters, so he moved closer to the bed, standing as close as he dared before clearing his throat slightly.</p>
<p>“Captain, it is past time to wake. If you sleep any longer you risk being late for Alpha shift.” He waited for a moment, before realizing Jim hadn’t reacted at all. A hint of concern sparked in his chest, after all, Jim tended to be a light sleeper; always the first one up and ready to go in case of an emergency. He stepped closer, setting the half-forgotten muffin on the bedside table as he tried again. </p>
<p>“Captain, you need to wake up.” He said louder, glancing at his watch before stepping right up to the bedside. “Jim?” </p>
<p>Leaning closer, he braced his hip on the edge of the bed, half sitting as he reached out and gently tapped Jim’s shoulder. The concern was starting to heighten as there still didn’t seem to be any immediate reaction, and Spock increased his pressure, gently jostling Jim’s shoulder until finally, he received a reaction. </p>
<p>“Jim?” He said quietly, starting to withdraw his hand as the captain stirred, finally moving towards consciousness. His retreat was brought to a halt, however, as a hand reached up to cover his. </p>
<p>Warmth and sugary sweet affection were all he could process for a moment as Spock watched on in disbelief, but it got worse as Jim slowly dragged his hand up to his face, pressing a sleepy kiss to the center of Spock’s palm as his fingers threaded through the Vulcan’s. </p>
<p>For a moment Spock was unable to process. All his senses were tuned to the feeling of lips against his skin, the whirlwind of emotions from the waking Jim solidifying into an undeniable deep-seated love and contentment. Just as he had convinced himself that this was misguided affection, that his half-asleep captain had mistaken him for someone else, his thoughts were brought to a halt as the lips still pressed to his palm parted to emit a quiet voice.</p>
<p>“G’mornin Spock.” </p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>Jim’s eyes snapped open, meeting Spock’s in the dim-lit space. His pupils were blown, and Spock was sure his were the same. The quiet stretched between them as they watched each other, but it wasn’t until Jim dropped their entwined hands away from his mouth and leaned up on his elbow that Spock realized he had been leaning in, still reeling from the proceedings. </p>
<p>He paused, gathering himself slightly. The pull of the sleep-warm body beneath him was incredible, the parted lips of his captain just below his own, the tether of their joined hands feeding him the undeniable affection and love of the man before him and with a sigh, he surrendered, closing his eyes and pushing forwards. </p>
<p>Spock was immediately overwhelmed by sensation, lips against his, a hand coming to frame his face and encourage him closer, the fingers of their entwined hand sliding against each other enticingly. </p>
<p>He lost himself in the sensations for a time, his heart beating staccato against his side as he realized the easy companionship they carried together transferred easily to a more intimate setting. It was only when Jim began to pull away from the kiss that he realized there was something wrong.</p>
<p>They paused for a moment, still within each other's space, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath and basked in the moment together. </p>
<p>The moment was ruined as Spock finally picked up on the beeping noise of an alarm going off. Slowly he moved far enough away that they could look each other in the eyes as he tried to remember the source of the alarm.</p>
<p>Suddenly Jim sat up, nearly knocking their heads together if Spock hadn’t jerked his attention to the clock on the bedside table at the same time.</p>
<p>“Alpha shift,” Spock muttered, tension springing back into his body without him having realized it was gone to begin with. </p>
<p>“Shit, I’ll be late. You better go.” Jim said, already shifting to leave the bed, but he stopped as their still joined hands pulled. </p>
<p>“We need to talk about this. Afterwards.” He murmured, turning to look at Spock again. Spock nodded, moving to let his hand go. Before he could, Jim pulled him closer once more, pressing a lingering kiss against his knuckles. “Promise me.”</p>
<p>Spock could feel the green flush as it moved over his cheeks and the tips of his ears.</p>
<p>“I promise.” </p>
<p>Jim let him go at that, moving away to get dressed and ready. Spock quickly left, making his way to his station after a glance in the mirror to make sure he looked put together as he usually did. Eyes followed him as he sat down at his station, only barely on time for the first time in his career, but he ignored them, simply starting his work. </p>
<p>He had been sitting for less than a minute when Uhura was beside him. </p>
<p>“Where is he?” </p>
<p>He could already feel his ears beginning to burn as he hunched even more over his consul. </p>
<p>“He’s on his way. There was... a distraction before I could wake him up in time.”  </p>
<p>Still, she hovered. </p>
<p>“A distraction, what does that mean, what could possibly distract you from work- oh.” She seemed to make a connection, but he had already stopped paying attention. </p>
<p>Jim stepped on deck, ready to start Alpha shift nearly 10 minutes late with a muffin in hand and an apology for his tardiness. He was still a little damp around his ears and looked harried himself as Doctor McCoy exited the elevator after him. As soon as he entered the room, however, their eyes connected. Spock watched, transfixed, as a blush spread across Jim’s cheek and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. </p>
<p>Hopefully, with something approaching his normal level of professionalism, he nodded to Jim, greeting him with a quick, “Captain,” but when there was complete silence from beside him and the rest of the bridge, he knew it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>It was a lucky instance that the day was uneventful, for no one on the deck was at full concentration that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been a looooooong time since I’ve written or finished any fics, blease be gentle with me on this. I may or may not finish this, I just want it posted and out of my sight for a while or I’ll never post it :)</p>
<p>Thank you to my friend Emily and to shywriter33 for looking it over and helping me beta, and letting me know it was good enough to work on/finish &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>